Akatsuki, cerezo y ghouls
by diva-akira
Summary: Sakura se ve obligada a traicionar a su aldea, una de las razones es su dulce alumna peliblanca, pero...¿que mas esconde Konoha?, ¿por que Sakura les guarda un gran rencor? y lo mas importante del asunto... ¿realmente fue casualidad encontrarse con ella? advertencia: tiene ligeros toques de Tokyo Ghoul
1. Huyendo

Hola a todos, esta es la segunda historia que me animo a publicar después de mucho tiempo sin hacer nada cx

espero les guste y como aclaración los personajes y sitios de Naruto pertenecen a su respectivo autor, de mi solo nace la trama

por cierto , tiene algunos toques de Tokyo Ghoul necesarios para la historia, así que sin mas espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribir

* * *

Aquella era una sombría tarde en Konoha, el ambiente era turbio y muy pesado, no había civiles en las calles solo ninjas patrullando todos los rincones de la aldea, al mas mínimo sonido estos reaccionaban de inmediato con el único objetivo de capturar a quien una vez fuese alumna de la Hokage y a su misteriosa acompañante.

A muchos kilómetros del lugar 2 jóvenes descansaban a las orillas de un arroyo después de correr lejos de lo que en algún momento llamaron hogar.

-Sensei… ¿Ahora a donde iremos? - pregunto una chica peliblanca de ojos violetas y semblante inexpresivo

-De momento no lo sé, _ellos_ vendrán a buscarnos- dijo una chica pelirosa de ojos jade mirando a la nada

\- ¿Ellos? - replico la primera joven con duda

-Si, y los de Konoha nos van a ayudar- le respondió mientras hacia dos clones de tierra con sus respectivas apariencias y les daba ordenes

\- ¿Esos?, puede que me alimenten, pero realmente no los veo de gran utilidad- dijo la peliblanca en tono de burla

-Calma… ¿confías en mí? - preguntó la pelirosa con seriedad

-Si- dijo la ojivioleta sin dudar

-Bien, busquemos un claro…necesitaremos espacio-dijo la ojijade mientras caminaba hacia el bosque seguida de la peliblanca

Después de ese breve intercambio ambas chicas esperaron pacientemente a que algo interesante ocurriera.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

\- ¡Lady Hokage! - exclamo un ninja entrando a su oficina alterado

\- ¿¡Las encontraron!?- pregunto la rubia con urgencia

-Peor… ¡Están en la zona comercial masacrando a todo ser viviente que se les cruce en su camino! - dijo el ninja palideciendo

\- ¿y están esperando?... ¿una invitación?, ¡deténgalas ahora! - exclamo la Hokage con urgencia

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión justo en el sitio en que las chicas con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros combatían contra los ninjas que intentaban defender a la aldea y sus habitantes

\- ¡Detente Sakura-chan! – grito un rubio esquivando ataques

-…- Sonrisa amplia

\- ¡¿Por qué no respondes?!- insistió el chico con desesperación

-…- solo sonreía sin dirigirle la palabra

-No te responderá, solo procura que no te maten- le dijo un castaño de cabello largo desviando un ataque

Cuando solo quedaron los mejores ninjas, las chicas detuvieron su ataque, se miraron la una a la otra y salieron disparadas asegurándose de que eran perseguidas por sus adversarios.

 **Cerca del arroyo…**

-Ya vienen de vuelta- exclamo la pelirosa con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo con calma

-Vaya, tardaron mas de lo que pensé- respondió la peliblanca con aburrimiento

-Igual deberías prepararte, llegaran en aproximadamente 15 minutos y _ellos_ también- dijo la ojijade ensanchando su sonrisa

\- ¿me estás diciendo que pelearemos contra 2 grupos? - dijo la otra chica sonriendo

-No, _ellos_ solo serán espectadores- dijo tranquilamente su acompañante

-Meh, que aburrido, si me necesitas iré a prepararme- respondió la ojivioleta mientras caminaba en dirección a los arboles buscando un rincón

Ambas chicas a su manera esperaban ansiosas la llegada de sus invitados que de manera puntual llegarían en el tiempo establecido por la pelirosa que junto a su compañera estaban listas para luchar.

-Bueno, al parecer ya no estamos solas Sakura-sensei…-dijo la peliblanca de forma juguetona

-Eso parece, ¿lista Kumi? -dijo mientras la miraba con diversión

-Siempre- contesto la chica de forma burlona ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo

\- ¿Segura?, no es necesario que muestres todas tus habilidades- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

-Tranquila Sensei… es mejor que sepan de una buena vez con quien no deben meterse- respondió la ojivioleta con sorna

-Bien, entonces toma tu posición y recuerda…tenemos que _ganar nuestro lugar en Akatsuki_ \- dijo la pelirosa

-Si, sensei- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa psicótica

Las chicas que eran perseguidas sonrieron a sus perseguidores antes de internarse y desaparecer en el claro y dejar a la vista a las chicas en una pose muy relajada

-¡Era una trampa!- grito un chico con cabello de hongo y cejas pobladas

\- y fueron realmente estúpidos al caer en ella- dijo la peliblanca sin dejar que mirasen sus ojos

En total era un grupo formado por 15 personas contra las dos chicas, aparentemente los ninjas de Konoha tenían una ventaja brutal al ser mayoría, pero nada los previno para el primer golpe que la pelirosa dirigió al suelo del que brotaron cristales negros muy afilados que solo por pocos segundos lograron esquivar.

Automáticamente todos comenzaron a atacar con sus mejores técnicas, Sakura se defendía bien y lanzaba golpes y jutsus de una manera magistral acertando mas de una vez a sus blancos, pero a Eire aparentemente no le iba tan bien, pues estaba recibiendo todos los ataques al punto en que acabo estrellándose contra un árbol con fuerza, para ese punto Sakura ya había acabado con casi todos sus examigos, solo le restaba acabar con Naruto para poder librarse, mientras que los refuerzos golpeaban sin ninguna clase de moderación a su peliblanca discípula, hasta que una risa los hizo parar en seco y sentir escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia niña? - pregunto uno de los ninjas envalentonados

-Nada que les importe…pero ahora es mi turno de atacar- dijo mientras se levantaba y soltaba carcajadas psicópatas

Cuando se levantó, sus ojos quedaron al descubierto…su esclerótica era de un color negro intenso que hacía resaltar su iris tan rojo como la sangre en ambos ojos , y de su espalda salieron un par de extremidades extrañas, a la altura de los hombros brotaron una especie de alas que asemejaban demasiado al fuego de un color azul eléctrico y de su cintura un par de tentáculos rojos como la sangre, el ambiente se volvió pesado y en un parpadear , uno de esos tentáculos ya había atravesado en su totalidad a uno de los rivales de la chica, los 3 restantes paralizados del miedo no pudieron esquivarla y acabaron perforados por los ataques bestiales de la peliblanca que solo reía mientras atacaba. Solo faltaba uno, al que se acerco con lentitud, sonriendo hasta que lo atrapo y le dio una mordida en el hombro, al instante comenzó a devorarlo hasta que solo quedaron restos de lo que alguna vez fue un humano, Sakura solo miro indiferente el claro que se había tornado en un color rojo gracias a toda la sangre que su acompañante había derramado en su lucha, cuando redirigió su mirada al rubio contrincante lo encontró totalmente en shock por lo que aprovecho y lo noqueo rápidamente.

\- ¿Has quedado satisfecha Kumi? -le pregunto con curiosidad admirando con detalle toda su macabra obra

-eso creo…aunque aún podría seguir comiendo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras veía a su maestra

-bueno, tendrás que esperar… te has acabado a todos los posibles candidatos a ser tu cena- le dijo de forma indiferente

-lo se y realmente tengo la gran tentación de devorar a esos espectadores que tenemos-dijo mirando a un punto en específico a la distancia

En ese momento se manifestaron 10 personas ataviadas con unas capas negras con nubes rojas, sus cabezas cubiertas con un sombrero de paja, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uno de ellos retiro el sombrero y revelo a un hombre de no mas de 22 años, peli naranja con muchas perforaciones en su rostro mirándolas fijamente.

-Sakura Haruno, alumna prodigio de la Hokage y por lo que veo desertora de la aldea oculta entre las hojas…

* * *

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, después de todo hace años que no escribía algo así, me gustaría en verdad saber su opinión

sobre las publicaciones, aun no tengo claro cada cuando las subiré, pero intentare ser constante

nos leemos la próxima vez

saluditos


	2. Conociendo a los Akatsuki

Hola a todos aquellos interesados en esta historia , aquí traigo el segundo capitulo... puede que me decida a subir los lunes mientras este de vacaciones, después es probable que sea los fines de semana pero meh, de momento a disfrutar que aun hay tiempo libre cx

espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo

* * *

-Sakura Haruno, alumna prodigio de la Hokage y por lo que veo desertora de la aldea oculta entre las hojas- dijo el peli naranja de forma inexpresiva

-Si, soy yo, y tu debes de ser el líder de Akatsuki-afirmo la chica con cierta indiferencia en su tono

-Bien seré rápido entonces… únete a Akatsuki- soltó el chico de golpe

\- ¿Debería?, Kumi ¿Qué opinas? - dijo la ojijade "pensativa" mirando a su acompañante

-Quizá, aunque… ¿Qué podrías ganar con ello?, Sakura sensei- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa fría en su rostro

-tienes razón… ¿Qué gano yo con unirme a tú organización- Dijo la pelirosa aguantándose la risa por el tremendo teatro que estaban montando

-Poder, protección y un lugar para quedarse, por que si aceptas tu pupila ira contigo ¿no? -dijo el líder de forma seria y sin dudar

-mmm, me convence… vale, les daré una oportunidad para ver como son las cosas, si no me agrada me voy ¿de acuerdo? - respondió la chica con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

-Bien, entonces síganme iremos a la base y ahí podrán conocer a los demás – dijo, mientras le hacia una seña a sus acompañantes que desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-vaya, al final eran clones- dijo la ojivioleta decepcionada

-Kumi…-dijo la pelirosa en tono neutro

-Si- y automáticamente desapareció, Sakura sabia que estaba cerca, pero mantenía la distancia por estrategia

Caminaron por 1 hora aproximadamente, hora que basto para que la pelirosa comenzara a morir de aburrimiento por dentro, aunque su rostro se viera totalmente serio, normalmente en viajes así de largos, la peliblanca iba a su lado hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de amenizar el viaje, pero ahora la necesitaba a la distancia por si atacaban de improvisto. Justo cuando creyó que caería dormida llegaron al frente de una gran montaña que de primera vista no se veía fuera de lo común.

-Llama a tu alumna Haruno, hemos llegado- dijo el peli naranja sin voltearla a ver

-Kumi- dijo sin alzar la voz

Con ese simple llamado basto para que la ojivioleta apareciese manchada de sangre, por lo que la pelirosa supuso que había encontrado bocadillos en su camino… al menos alguien se había divertido, el chico por su parte supo disimular la sorpresa que le causo ver a la peliblancq bañada en sangre y sin tener rastros de lucha, únicamente ostentaba una gran y radiante sonrisa, como un niño que recién había hecho una travesura.

\- ¿Me llamaste Sakura? -dijo la chica con voz juguetona

-si, hemos llegado-respondió su maestra con voz aburrida

En ese momento se sintió un gran temblor causado por el peli naranja que estaba abriendo una entrada al interior de la montaña, ellas estaban ligeramente sorprendidas… siempre creyeron que la base seria subterránea o que incluso estaría dentro de alguna pequeña villa olvidada por todos, aun así se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a su futuro líder cuando este se interno en esa estrecha entrada, en menos de cinco minutos estaban dentro de un lugar bien iluminado y que daba todo el aspecto de ser una mansión o al menos así lucia el interior. Se mantuvieron siguiendo al chico por unos diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de color negro, que al abrirla les dio acceso a una especie de sala de juntas con una enorme mesa alargada y nueve personas sentadas en sus respectivas sillas.

-Ellas son las nuevas integrantes de Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno y su alumna Kumi-anuncio el líder una vez que ellas ingresaron

\- ¿acaso no es la mocosa peliblanca que se comió a esos imbéciles de Konoha? -dijo un hombre de piel azul con burla

-no soy mocosa, ya te dijeron mi nombre, mas vale que lo aprendas- dijo la aludida rodando los ojos y con un tono muy cortante

-es jodidamente valiente- rio un ojivioleta

-como veo que aquí solo hay idiotas y no personas civilizadas me presento, soy Itachi Uchiha- hablo un chico alto, pelinegro con una mirada tan negra como la noche

-Akasuna no Sasori, un placer- dijo un pelirrojo bajito con una sonrisa arrogante

-yo soy Deidara ´um-dijo un rubio peinado con una coleta alta, que de no ser por su voz las chicas hubiesen jurado que era mujer

-Yo soy Kakuzu el contador de Akatsuki y este imbécil que esta a mi lado es Hidan-dijo un hombre que tenia cubierta casi toda su cara

-joder, yo me podía presentar solo, puto Kakuzu- respondió un peligris oji violeta de forma muy agresiva

-Mi nombre es Kisame, un gusto-dijo el hombre de piel azul

-Soy Zetsu/ piérdanse- dijo un hombre que tenia una mitad blanca y otra negra que de cuerpo completo parecía una planta

-Tobi se llama Tobi- dijo un chico con una máscara naranja en espiral

-Yo soy Konan, será genial dejar de ser la única chica- dijo amablemente una chica peli azul de ojos color ámbar

\- y como ya saben, yo soy Pein, líder de la organización y a quien se dirigirán como líder- dijo el portador de unos ojos extraños que hasta ese momento habían notado

\- ¿y será solo así? ¿sin alguna prueba extra? -dijo la ojijade extrañada

-Después de ver todo lo que pueden hacer, nos quedo claro que son unos buenos elementos para la organización-dijo la chica peli azul

-Bueno, que geniales se ven todos, pero, ¿podrían indicarnos nuestras habitaciones?… realmente muero de sueño y me quiero duchar-dijo la ojivioleta de manera despreocupada

-Kumi...- dijo Sakura por lo bajo

-Si que tiene huevos la chica, hablarnos así el primer día no cualquiera lo hace-dijo divertido el oji violeta

-Pero tiene razón… Sasori, Itachi muéstrenles sus habitaciones- dijo el líder

-si- respondieron ambos a la par que se levantaban y llegaban junto a ellas

Después de esa pequeña reunión los primeros cuatro salieron rumbo a la zona de habitaciones para mostrarles donde iban a vivir de ahora en adelante.

-Así que Kumi… ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder con el que luchaste? -pregunto el pelirrojo disimulando su interés

-Simple… así nací- dijo la chica alzando los hombros de una forma despreocupada

\- ¿Cuál es tu clan? -dijo ahora el pelinegro

-No tengo, ni siquiera se si tengo familia-contesto la chica mirando a la nada

-jajajajajjajajaj, ¿es enserio Kumi? - dijo la pelirosa estallando en risa

-Ya, ¿Por qué siempre te gusta arruinar mis bromas? - dijo la otra chica bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros

-es divertido como cambia la historia- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Meh, en realidad es mas sangrienta de lo que parece, y aun así es aburrido- rebatió suspirando

\- ¿De que historia nos estamos perdiendo? – dijo Sasori un tanto dudoso pero indiferente

-es simple…ella mato a toda su familia por una discusión- dijo la ojijade con simpleza

-así es, ellos querían usarme como "objeto para obtener mas comida" y nada, los maté por que no me pareció la idea y me los comí-dijo la chica negando mientras sonreía

Ambos chicos se miraron y decidieron dejar el tema de lado por el momento, y en cuanto llegaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas, se detuvieron en las que estaban cerca del fondo, Itachi entro con Sakura y Sasori con Kumi, pues estaban una frente a la otra.

 **En la habitación de la pelirosa**

El espacio era gigante con una cama King size al medio de esta, un amplio ropero a un costado que, Sakura pudo comprobar, estaba llena de ropa de todos los estilos y colores, además de una puerta al otro lado que daba a un baño elegantemente decorado en colores negros y rosa pastel, y fue ahí donde la chica noto que su habitación tenia un diseño con flores de cerezo muy hermoso y que ella ya sentía como su hogar.

-Esperamos que sea de tu agrado cerezo y se bienvenida a la organización- dijo Itachi de una manera muy formal

\- ¿Tienen reglas o algo así? – pregunto la chica mientras examinaba los detalles de las paredes

-Solo los entrenamientos asignados por el líder, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo- dijo el chico con calma

-Bien, me alegra saberlo- dijo la ojijade con un tono agradecido

-frente a ti esta la habitación de Kumi, a tu derecha esta la de Deidara y a tu izquierda esta la mía por si necesitas algo – dijo el chico cortésmente

-gracias Itachi san- dijo la chica eligiendo su pijama

-me retiro, hasta mañana Sakura – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

-hasta mañana- dijo ella mirando como se cerraba la puerta

 **En la habitación de la peliblanca**

Era igual de grande que la habitación de Sakura, los muebles estaban acomodados de la misma forma dejando rincones para pasatiempos pensó la chica y el decorado era negro con flores del infierno, Sasori al verlo se sorprendió, pues alguna vez su abuela le había hablado acerca de esa flor cuando sus padres murieron

\- ¿Pasa algo Sasori? -pregunto la ojivioleta alzando una ceja

-nada, es solo que esas flores…-empezó a decir

-…significan muerte, lo se… ¿Cómo supieron que eran mis favoritas? -dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

-En realidad, es obra de un jutsu de Deidara que cambia las habitaciones dependiendo del chakra de la persona que vaya a ocuparla-dijo Sasori con calma

-cuanto talento… aunque a la vez es triste que sea precisamente esta flor-dijo la chica entrando a ver el baño que estaba decorado en colores rojo y negro también

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto el chico al verla tan nostálgica

-quizá algún día te lo diga- dijo ella mirándolo mientras sonreía

Mientras Sasori se volteaba para dirigirse a la salida, Eire ya se había quitado casi toda su ropa lista para ducharse y quitarse todos los rastros de sangre que tuviese encima, al final ella quedo solo en ropa interior para cuando el pelirrojo estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta y hablaba al mismo tiempo

-Por cierto, la habitación de la izquierda es la de Hidan y la de la derecha es la mía no dudes en ir si necesitas algo…-dijo mientras volteaba y se quedaba mudo al verla casi desnuda

-vale, gracias…-dijo ella notando su mirada

-… de nada…-dijo el desviando la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso nunca viste a una chica parcialmente desnuda?- dijo ella acercándose lentamente a él

-no es eso… solo me tomaste desprevenido- dijo el ojimiel intentando mantener la compostura

-eres lindo- dijo ella mientras cortaba la distancia y quedaban a centímetros de separación

-…-se había quedado sin palabras

-te tomare en cuenta cuando me quiera divertir con alguien- le dijo rozando sus labios

Sorpresivamente para él, cuando sentía que lo besaría la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y ella lo empujo seguido de un "hasta mañana Sasori" y le cerro en su cara. Para mala suerte del pelirrojo, Itachi iba saliendo de la habitación de Sakura mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja curioso

-ni una palabra Uchiha- dijo antes de casi correr y entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia su habitación entrando en silencio tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer y nada espero que se animen a comentar... algún día cx

En fin nos leemos el próximo lunes

Saluditos


	3. Pasado

Hola a todos, aquí con el tercer capitulo, espero que realmente les este gustando y nada los dejo leer

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y ambas chicas se habían adaptado a la perfección al ritmo de vida de los Akatsukis con sus entrenamientos y pasatiempos que cada un tomo para matar las horas libres que tenían al día y en ocasiones las únicas tres chicas hacían reuniones o sesiones exclusivas para su relajación.

Kumi se encontraba caminando rumbo a su habitación, era consiente de que no era temprano por lo que procuraba no hacer ruido, entro a su habitación y automáticamente entro a la ducha para relajarse y limpiar todo el barro que tenía encima después de un duro día de caza por lo que en ese momento su anhelo más grande era acostarse y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana _o al menos esa era la idea_ justo ese día a su molesto vecino le había dado por hacer su ritual religioso y estaba lanzando unos alaridos que estaban causándole una jaqueca terrible, por lo que eligió el conjunto mas provocador que tenia y se dirigió con un suspiro a la habitación del peligris con un solo propósito _callarlo cueste lo que cueste_.

Toco la puerta de manera discreta y se abrió lentamente y antes de que la persona que abrió pudiese decir algo lo beso hasta lograr meterlo hasta la habitación y cerrar la puerta, una vez dentro deshizo el beso para hablar con el

-Joder, de haber sabido que así me recibirías, te hubiera buscado antes-dijo el oji violeta mientras la sostenía por la cintura

-Solo vine con un propósito en mente Hidan- dijo la peliblanca con una mirada muy intensa

\- ¿Cuál?, coger como una puta hasta la mañana supongo- dijo el con una sonrisa lasciva mirándola de arriba a abajo

-mejor- le dijo ella mientras sus ojos cambiaban

Con una velocidad mayor a la de un ninja habilidoso, saco su kagune y le corto la garganta tocando las cuerdas vocales, para después morderle un hombro y saborear el dulce sabor de su carne, para después sonreírle, besarlo en su desesperación y caminando a la puerta antes de decirle

-como vuelvas a hacer ruido de alguna forma…me asegurare de cortarte algo mas que la garganta, así que al menos en unos días, no quiero escuchar ningún puto ruido de esta habitación-dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar como lo venia planeando desde hace horas.

\- ¿Eire? - dijo una voz femenina

-Sakura sensei… ¿necesita algo? -dijo la ojiverde servicial

\- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Hidan vestida así? -dijo Sakura alzando una ceja, logrando de alguna forma que los mas cercanos a sus habitaciones se asomaran

-nada, solo callando su maldito escandalo que no me dejaba dormir… por cierto, no arregles sus cuerdas vocales por unos días…se lo merece por ruidoso- dijo ella mirando a los demás a lo largo del pasillo - ¿y ustedes que miran?, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una chica enfadada- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y la sellaba para poder dormir con calma

-Kumi… te has convertido en nuestra salvadora- susurro Deidara antes de entrar a su habitación y seguir con sus esculturas

Los demás solo regresaron a sus habitaciones sin mencionar nada, aunque un pelirrojo estaba un poco _creativo_ con todo lo que vio y escucho y simplemente tomo una ducha muy fría para despejarse.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la cocina desayunando, cuando llego un peligris extrañamente silencioso acompañado de una sonriente peliblanca que miraba a todos como si fuesen lo más maravilloso que había visto en años

-buenos días a todos- dijo la ojivioleta sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿Te sientes bien Eire? -pregunto Konan preocupada

-Perfectamente, anoche dormí muy bien… ¿verdad Hidan? -dijo ella dirigiéndose al chico con una brillante sonrisa

-…- el oji violeta gesticulaba, pero no podía hablar

-es una alegría dormir sin escuchar tus estúpidos rituales _querido_ \- dijo la peliblanca apretando el hombro herido del chico que solo pudo apretar los ojos de dolor

\- ¿a esto te referías anoche Kumi chan? - le dijo Sakura con una expresión divertida

-así es… no mas ruidos molestos por las noches, o por lo menos no durante una cuantas semanas-dijo mirándola fijamente

-ya entendí, no lo curare de las cuerdas vocales- dijo ella levantándose y tratando las heridas que este tenía desde la noche anterior

Todos la miraban entre sorprendidos y agradecidos por lo que había hecho, mientras la chica bebia su café, que era lo único aparte de la carne humana que podía ingerir sin sentirse mal

-Sasori, Kumi, los quiero en la sala de reuniones en dos horas- dijo el líder antes de retirarse de la mesa

Los aludidos se miraron e hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de no llegar tarde.

Ambos habían llegado puntuales, por lo que pasaron directamente sin charlar y ambos con sus trajes ninja incluida la capa característica

-Tienen una misión, un escuadrón de Konoha llevara a Kirikagure un pergamino de sumo valor para nosotros, por lo que ustedes tienen que recuperarlo y traerlo hasta aquí, parten en una hora-les dijo el líder sin esperar respuesta

\- ¿Líder san?, ¿Puedo comer en la misión? -pregunto Kumi con una enorme sonrisa

-si a Sasori no le molesta, mientras cumplan la misión está bien- le respondió sin dejar su seriedad

-vale, entonces nos vemos después líder san- dijo la chica saliendo muy contenta

Sasori salió tras de ella siendo educado con el líder y alcanzándola afuera, le dedico una mirada profunda que ella no supo como interpretar hasta que él le hablo sin notar que la tomaba del brazo

-te veo en la entrada en una hora, no llegues tarde- dijo el mirándola con seriedad

-ya se, y podría acabar antes si no me estuvieras reteniendo-dijo ella señalando la mano que la sostenía del brazo

La soltó como si el toque quemara y ella desapareció de su vista rumbo a su habitación por las pocas cosas que necesitaría para cumplir la misión y de paso contenedores para guardar sus posibles meriendas, las armas _no la lastimaban_ así que ella no las ocupaba, cuando se sintió lista salió de su habitación y fue a avisarle a su maestra que la habían enviado de misión

-Sakura sensei… abra, se que esta ahí- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

\- ¿Qué pasa Kumi? - respondió la pelirosa divertida

-me han mandado de misión…no tardare, pero no quiero que me extrañes- dijo la chica riéndose después de su frase

-lo intentare, no prometo nada-dijo la ojijade antes de darle recomendaciones y apresurarla al encuentro

Ambos partieron a la hora acordada, la peliblanca estaba estresándose por ir tan lento, se había acostumbrado a su velocidad habitual y rebajarla no era divertido, solo Sakura la alcanzaba, pero no era con ella su misión, si no con el lindo pelirrojo. No les tomo tanto tiempo localizar la ruta que sus enemigos tomarían ni la estrategia que iban a ocupar, por lo que solo se dedicaron a esperar.

Fueron tres horas completas de espera hasta que sintieron los primeros chakras acercándose, Kumi los reconoció y automáticamente perdió todo rastro de infantilismo de su semblante, incluso Sasori se extraño de ese repentino cambio sin darle la mayor importancia.

Cuando hicieron contacto una lagrima rebelde escapo antes de empezar al ver el rostro de una de las personas a las que debía atacar.

-venimos por el pergamino que traen y no nos iremos hasta obtenerlo-hablo Sasori con seriedad

-Akatsuki-fue todo lo que sus enemigos pudieron decir

-vaya que son lentos, será mejor acabarlos y tomar lo que queremos- dijo Kumi con una voz tan profunda y cargada de odio que altero a todos los presentes

-no lo tendrán tan fácil criminales- dijo uno de ellos

Esa frase fue lo que tomo Kumi como señal de que debía atacar, sin esperar respuesta de su compañero se dirigió sobre aquel que tanto daño le había hecho.

 **Con los Akatsuki…**

\- ¿Sakura san? -escucho la chica mientras tocaban la puerta de su habitación

\- ¿si? - respondió ella encaminándose a la puerta para abrirla

-Soy Itachi, ¿podemos hablar? -dijo el pelinegro a la par que le abrían la puerta

-adelante, ¿sobre que? -dijo la chica con curiosidad mientras le indicaba un lugar para sentarse y cerrar la puerta

-¿Dónde conociste a Kumi?, ella afirma ser de Konoha pero nunca la había visto-dijo el chico contrariado

-veras…

 _Flashback_

 _-…necesito que lleves estos equipos de análisis al laboratorio del este- hablo la Hokage tras su escritorio_

 _-sí, Tsunade sama- respondió con respeto la ojijade_

 _Una vez que tuvo en sus manos el equipo, la pelirosa salió disparada hacia el lugar indicado por su maestra, que a su punto de vista estaba demasiado escondido como para pertenecer a la aldea, pero no dejo que esos pensamientos le quemaran la cabeza. Llego en menos tiempo del que pensó a un edificio oculto en las inmediaciones del bosque, muy cerca de los limites de la aldea y al menos su aspecto no le dio mucha confianza, pero estaba segura que entre más rápido entregara todo mejor._

 _-identifíquese-dijo un guardia en la entrada de aquel lugar_

 _-Haruno Sakura, vengo de parte de la Hokage para entregar este equipo de análisis- dijo ella muy segura y seria_

 _-bien, adelante-dijo el sujeto de mala gana_

 _La chica se adentro en el sombrío edificio, buscando a alguien a quien le pudiese entregar su carga y poder retirarse de ahí, todo iba bien hasta que escucho unos gritos desgarradores cerca de donde estaba… dudo un momento entre ir a ver o seguir con sus cosas, pero su curiosidad pudo mas y con todo el sigilo que un ninja puede poseer se acerco hasta una gran sala de la que era separada por un amplio cristal, asomo un poco la vista y lo que vio la horrorizo por completo…_

 _Había una chica peliblanca, quizá dos o tres años mayor que ella cubierta de sangre y con la respiración agitada, en un momento que pareció una obra del destino los orbes amatista de la chica chocaron con los asombrados jade de la pelirosa antes de ser consumidos con el dolor seguido de un grito y ver como los "doctores" le habían arrancado un dedo con unas pinzas, lo más particular del asunto es que sus heridas no tardaban en regenerarse y los que estaban realizando tal tortura anotaban cosas en unos documentos lo mas rápido posible, sin poder hacer nada solo apretaba sus puños con rabia y vio con sorpresa como otro hombre se acercaba a la chica con una katana en mano y la dirigía decidido en dirección a la chica en la plancha, pero una vez que esta hizo contacto con su cuerpo se partió como si se hubiese estrellado contra una superficie muy sólida, esos sujetos seguían haciendo anotaciones y al moverse un poco mas pudo notar que estaba siendo inmovilizada con un jutsu de tipo **madera** muy familiar pero cuando se había decidido en entrar y ayudar a la chica unos ruidos a lo lejos la distrajeron, por lo que tuvo que huir antes de ser descubierta y acabar con su encargo._

 _Una vez hecho se prometió a si misma liberar a la joven de su sufrimiento y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se dirigió con su Hokage para exigir respuestas._

 _\- ¿Quién es ella Tsunade sama? -pregunto la chica seriamente_

 _-solo un sujeto de prueba, nada de qué preocuparse-dijo la rubia sin mirarla_

 _\- ¡pero es solo una chica!, ¿Cómo va a ser un sujeto de prueba? -rebatió la ojijade indignada_

 _-es un monstruo Sakura, no le des importancia- respondió la rubia agitando su mano_

 _-…¿a Naruto le harán lo mismo?, por que a el muchos lo consideran un monstruo también-dijo la chica con frialdad_

 _-no es lo mismo…-hablo la mujer con la cabeza baja_

 _-y usted no hace nada por evitar esas atrocidades…bien, lo entiendo-dijo la pelirosa con seriedad y bajando su mirada_

 _\- ¿Sakura? – pregunto Tsunade_

 _-estoy bien, solo necesito descansar…hasta mañana- dijo la aludida antes de salir a toda prisa del despacho de su maestra rumbo a su casa…_

 _Fin flashback_

-y fue en ese momento en que me equipe para ayudarle a escapar… esa fue una de las razones por la que deserte de Konoha, no podía permitir que siguieran abusando así de ella- acabo la chica con su relato

\- ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía? - dijo sorprendido el portador del sharingan

-nadie se acercaba mucho por ser considerado un lugar abandonado- dijo Sakura mirando a la nada

-eso explica mucho… no creí que alguien como ella hubiese pasado por algo así- dijo el chico mirando al suelo

-yo a veces creo que desarrollo problemas psicológicos que se reflejan en su personalidad… es infantil, pero al mismo tiempo sádica, no puedo prever algún acontecimiento que la regrese al estado anterior a los experimentos-dijo la ojijade pensativa

\- ¿es eso posible? -Dijo el pelinegro

-sí, pero quizá sería peligroso y habría que calmarla sin importar con que-dijo con preocupación la chica

Después de un cómodo silencio, el Uchiha agradeció y se marcho a su habitación, definidamente Konoha hacia méritos para ser atacada…

* * *

eso es todo por ahora

saluditos


	4. Caos

Pues nada... aqui vengo con un capitulo mas, gracias a todos los que se han interesado en la historia, realmente lo aprecio :3

ahora si, quiza no es tan largo como los otros pero prometo ser constante a pesar de que hoy inicio el semestre

sin entretenerlos mas disfrutenlo

* * *

En Konoha las cosas no pintaban tan bien como deberían, después del incidente con las chicas los lideres de cada clan comenzaron a exigir explicaciones de como la peliblanca había ingresado a la aldea, pues era claro que nadie la había visto antes

\- ¡Exigimos una explicación Tsunade! -exclamo Hiashi Hyuga con su rostro contraído por el enojo

-sí, ¿Cómo es que una chica con esas habilidades ingreso sin que nadie la notase? -dijo la líder del clan Inuzuka

-verán, ella ya estaba aquí, en el laboratorio que se encuentra al este de la aldea, se practicaban experimentos en ella-dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza ante la inminente oleada de insultos que siguieron

Los líderes no lo podían creer, a pesar de que la chica tenia habilidades monstruosas no les daba el derecho de usarla como un sujeto de pruebas y que cuando fuera libre no atacase a sus agresores, todo lo hizo por instinto… todos estaban impactados y asustados del problema, si alguna otra aldea se enteraba o la chica hacia alianzas Konoha estaría perdida para siempre, por otra parte, a todos los herederos de los distintos clanes y sus jóvenes más prometedores los habían dejado en un estado demasiado crítico como para que con solo días de descanso pudiesen recuperarse, llevaban sus tres semanas y contando en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento especial debido a la naturaleza de las heridas.

Después de la acalorada conversación, las cosas no se calmaron, solo se acumularon tensiones que amenazaban con desestabilizar la aldea, pues no todos los días se escapaba una chica de un laboratorio secreto con la ayuda de la última descendiente de un poderoso clan que se creía extinto.

Pasaron un par de semanas, en los que la mayoría de los novatos ya habían salido del hospital, algunos aun con medicamentos y otros directo a rehabilitación… aunque entre todos ellos se encontraba un rubio que se mantenía mirando a la nada y realizando su día a día de forma mecanizada, sin poder superar el trauma de ver a compañeros ninjas despedazados y siendo devorados por una chica que en sus ojos no reflejaba más que satisfacción por sus actos, esa escena se mantenía a todas horas rondando por su cabeza, torturándolo, haciéndole creer que no dio lo mejor de si para regresar a salvo con su amiga, era un hecho que a pesar de que esas muertes no las causo el, las iba a cargar en su conciencia por demasiado tiempo.

Los clanes por su parte desconfiaban de los lideres de la aldea, pues si habían ocultado algo como un experimento con alguien vivo, podían estar guardando secretos peores, además de tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus herederos que no habían salido bien parados de ese enfrentamiento… definitivamente era un presagio de que la decadencia había llegado a Konoha.

Quizá por una mala jugada del destino un joven de cabello azabache se encontraba de regreso en lo que alguna vez fuese su hogar de niño, acompañado por tres encapuchados solicitaron hablar con la Hokage urgentemente por lo que en menos de diez minutos ya estaban con ella en su despacho.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí… Uchiha? -pregunto la rubia de forma seria

-Quiero volver a la aldea, busco a Sakura- respondió seriamente el chico

-Ella ya no está aquí, desertó hace unas semanas- dijo la mujer disimulando su dolor

-No me mientas, se que ella esta aquí… escondida en alguna parte- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Mas quisiera que fuese una mentira, pero ella deserto de la aldea hace dos meses, y ya fue apuntada en el libro Bingo- dijo la Hokage sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara

-Tsk, ni si quiera pudieron cuidarla bien… Taka, nos vamos-dijo el chico con molestia

-Si la vas a buscar, procura que este sola- le recomendó la rubia

\- ¿A que te refieres? -dijo el chico extrañado

-No dejes que la chica peliblanca te dañe o será tu perdición-dijo la ojimiel mientras se servía un trago de sake

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta seguido de su equipo

-Una cosa más… ve a visitar a Naruto, realmente lo necesita- dijo la mujer con preocupación

-hmp- fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de quedar sola

Por un momento Sasuke medito las palabras de la Hokage, por lo que tomó una decisión

-Taka… nos vemos en una hora a las afueras de la aldea, justo por donde llegamos- anuncio mientras desaparecía dejando a sus acompañantes intrigados

El pelinegro se encontraba escondido en un rincón de la habitación del rubio, esperando a que este apareciera, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio… ese impertinente rubio que siempre iba tras él con el propósito de que regresara estaba pálido, ojeroso y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar muy lejos del presente, probo a ponerse frente a él pero no funciono… solo se mantenía mirando sin enfocar, por lo que decidido usar su Sharingan para averiguar que lo atormentaba y así de paso saber que había ocurrido con Sakura. Todo lo que pudo apreciar no le agrado para nada, acabo asqueado y entendiendo el por que la advertencia sobre la chica peliblanca, se podía dar una idea del trabajo que le costaría recuperar a SU pelirosa y de paso deshacerse de la otra chica para evitar estorbos en su objetivo de restaurar su clan. Después de un rato decidió que era hora de marcharse y reunirse con su equipo, pero un gran alboroto en la entrada del hospital lo detuvo por un momento… llevaban a un pobre sujeto que había perdido una pierna que gritaba horrorizado y no permitía que nadie se acercase, incluso cuando uno de los jóvenes doctores que resulto tener el cabello blanco se le acerco automáticamente noto las intenciones de escapar por lo que empezó a analizar la situación en base a lo que había visto con el rubio y se dio cuenta de que esa chica misteriosa le iba a causar un sinfín de problemas si no se preparaba de la manera adecuada, usando de nuevo su técnica entro a la mente del sujeto y fue así como supo donde debía buscarla.

Sasuke ya había llegado al punto acordado y solo pudo darles una orden concreta

-Iremos en busca de Akatsuki- dijo seriamente

No espero respuesta de ellos, solo comenzó a caminar lejos de la aldea rumbo a Kirikagure que fue el lugar que reconoció en los recuerdos de ese hombre mal herido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y sin mas

hasta el proximo lunes

saluditos


	5. Fuera de Control

Hola a todos, he estado pensando y creo que mejor actualizare los fines de semana por que con la uni no me doy abasto con el tiempo cx

¿¡Donde quedo esa hermosa semana de chocolate!?... en fin espero les guste y nada disfrutenlo

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kumi se había ido de misión y desde ese entonces Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho , tenia un mal presentimiento y no por que su alumna pudiese morir, por que eso era casi imposible, si no por los problemas en los que podría llegar a estar metida , rematando que no iba sola y no había tenido el tiempo de hablar con Sasori por si algo se salía de control. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto a un rubio que la miraba divertido hasta que choco con él.

-Se que te encanto, rosadita, pero podrías ser mas discreta- dijo el con una mueca burlona mientras la sujetaba de los hombros

-…si, solo divagaba, lo siento-dijo la chica sin meditar lo que le habían dicho

\- ¿En serio estas bien? -dijo el chico extrañado de no recibir un golpe por el comentario

\- solo estoy preocupada, eso es todo- dijo sosteniendo su brazo y mirando hacia un lado

\- ¿Es por la misión de Sasori con tu alumna?, estarán bien- dijo el restándole importancia

-Eso es el problema, sé que estarán bien, pero eso no los libra de problemas, a demás hay muchas cosas que aun no le puedo diagnosticar por su pasado y no pude contarle a Sasori- dijo ella pensativa

-Sea lo que sea, Sasori podrá manejarlo-dijo el chico muy confiado

\- ¡Sakura! -escucharon un grito desde la entrada

Ambos se miraron y corrieron directo del lugar de origen y vieron a un Sasori con las ropas rasgadas y jadeando como si estuviese huyendo de algo

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunto la ojijade seriamente

-Kumi… Enloqueció y su rostro se cubrió con una mascara extraña, similar al pico de un ave mientras reía como una maniaca y comenzó a atacar a todo lo que se movía- resumió el pelirrojo que mostraba una ligera mueca de dolor y se sujetaba un costado

-Entiendo, iré a detenerla- dijo la chica suspirando mientras caminaba a su habitación

Una vez ahí, Sakura rebusco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una especie de estaca que no parecía hecha de metal y tenia un color muy extraño, después regreso a la entrada donde los dos chicos la miraban con duda acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron a la vez

-Me lo dio Kumi un día después de que llegamos aquí por si algo así sucedía-dijo Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos derrotada

 _Flashback_

 _Ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirosa, pues la lección de Kumi para ese día consistía en aprender a controlar sus emociones_

 _-Sakura sensei- dijo una chica peliblanca de forma seria_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Kumi?, ¿a que se debe tanta seriedad de tu parte? No es propio de ti-dijo la ojijade mirándola_

 _-Quiero que tenga esto por si no puedo mantener mis emociones a raya-dijo la chica de ojos amatista extendiendo una estaca hacia su mentora_

 _-¿Qué clase de metal es este? -pregunto Sakura intrigada mientras recibía el arma_

 _-No es un metal… es el kagune de otro Ghoul, solo esto puede lastimarme y tendrá que ser directo en la frente para que sea contundente-le explico seriamente_

 _\- ¿Qué? -dijo la pelirosa sorprendida por tal revelación_

 _-Por eso las armas convencionales no me dañan, soy inmune a ellas, pero no a otros como yo… por favor, si alguna vez llego a perderme lastímame a tal grado que quede inconsciente- dijo Kumi mirando a un punto fijo antes de seguir meditando_

 _-Esperemos que eso no llegue a pasar-finalizo la ojijade sonriendo ocultando su preocupación_

 _Fin flashback_

-En fin… ahora vuelvo, por favor no armen un alboroto de esto- pidió la chica caminando a la entrada donde ya podía sentir la presencia de la chica

Sin esperar respuesta hizo unos sellos para abrir la entrada y cuando vio a su alumna era peor de lo que pensaba… la máscara que Sasori había descrito se había extendido por todo su rostro, por lo que solo se podía ver el brillo rojo de sus ojos y de fondo la risa enloquecida de la chica no dejaba duda de que algo muy grave había ocurrido en esa misión, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar al pelirrojo los detalles

Pov Sakura

Es peor de lo que creí… esta fuera de si

\- ¡Lo siento Kumi, pero tendré que lastimarte! – le dije esperando a que me escuchara y me dijese que no era necesario

\- (Risa maniaca) – definitivamente no me escucha… actuare rápido

Fin Sakura Pov

En ese momento esquivo un ataque que iba directo a su pecho con algo de dificultad, tal parecía que el acabar demente potenciaba sus habilidades, la estrategia que considero mas efectiva fue la de esquivar y acercarse discretamente, bloqueando ataques con el arma hasta que la tuvo frente a frente, reunió todo el chakra que pudo en la mano con la que sostenía la estaca y de una estocada atravesó su frente con ella logrando que la chica parase de reír y se desvaneciera en sus brazos, poco a poco fue retirando el arma mientras que la máscara que se había formado en su rostro desaparecía evaporándose en un suave color rojo, en todo ese proceso la chica reacciono por unos instantes mirando a quien la había detenido

-Sakura sensei… gracias- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y quedaba inconsciente

Sakura sabia que su alumna estaría bien, siempre se había impactado de esa rápida recuperación que poseía, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella cuando se recuperara, pero de momento debía llevarla a descansar. Con sumo cuidado la levanto en brazos y entro con ella a la base donde ya había ocho pares de ojos mirándolas fijamente, la pelirosa negó mientras sonreía y seguía con su camino, los presentes no podían creer que Kumi siguiese vivía con tal herida en su rostro pero decidieron callar para no provocar a la pelirosa mientras esta se perdía en los pasillos de las habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Sasori? – pregunto el líder que había aparecido gracias al alboroto de afuera

-Enloqueció durante la misión, pero aquí está tu encargo y con extras- dijo el chico entregándole un bolso lleno de pergaminos

-Bien, dile a Kumi en cuanto despierte que los quiero ver en mi oficina- dijo Pein perdiéndose entre las sombras

-Akasuna-se escuchó en la estancia

-Uchiha-respondió el pelirrojo con fastidio

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? -dijo repitiendo la pregunta del líder

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste?, perdió el control- dijo con voz fastidiada

-No me creo que fuese solo eso- dijo el pelinegro seriamente

-Y una mierda con lo que pienses, si tanto quieres saberlo deberías preguntarle cuando despierte, yo no quiero presionarla- dijo el pelirrojo terminando la conversación y retirándose a su habitación

-Bien hecho Uchiha, lo hiciste enfadar-dijo Deidara mientras se iba a su habitación también

-Interesante-se dijo a si mismo Itachi mientras se iba a su habitación siguiendo el rumbo de sus anteriores acompañantes.

* * *

eso es todo por ahora

saluditos


	6. Remordimientos

Hola a todos... al parecer para comodidad de horario publicare los fines de semana, por la escuela y esas cosas, en fin no me entretendré con esto y sin mas les dejo leer

* * *

Para sorpresa de los que estuvieron presentes en el problema del día anterior, Kumi estaba tomando su café como si nada hubiese pasado, sin cicatrices ni cambios en su temperamento… realmente era una chica peculiar.

-Kumi-la llamo Sasori mirándola intensamente

-Dime-respondió ella secamente

-Pein quiere hablar con nosotros, te veo en una hora frente a su oficina-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la estancia

-Tch, lo que faltaba-dijo la peliblanca rodando los ojos

-Kumi chan-le hablo Sakura

\- ¿si, sensei? -respondió de manera más amable

-Antes de tu reunión… ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto la pelirosa con cautela

-por supuesto, vamos a mi habitación- dijo la chica sirviéndose más café y llendo rumbo a su habitación

Cuando ambas estuvieron en la habitación de la ojivioleta y se aseguraron de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada Kumi dejo su taza en una de las mesitas que tenia y se arrojo a los brazos de su mentora que la recibió sorprendida al sentir que la chica estaba llorando

-Kumi…-dijo Sakura murmurando

-¡Yo no quería!, solo lo vi y no pude contenerme, no quería lastimar a nadie que fuese ese maldito pero tengo el presentimiento de que lastime a Sasori- dijo la peliblanca muy desesperada

-Tranquila Kumi, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te altero tanto? -pregunto la pelirosa mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Lo vi… vi a ese bastardo- dijo la chica con odio en su voz

\- ¿Kumi? -pregunto Sakura con suavidad

-Estoy bien, te decía, vi a ese maldito degenerado que experimentaba conmigo y más…-dijo ella mirando a la nada

\- ¿más? -dudo la pelirosa

-Esto me daba vergüenza contártelo, pero… él se aprovechaba de mi desde los 8 años y fue el mismo que autorizo los "experimentos" que eran torturas a mi parecer-termino mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza encajándose sus uñas

-y con toda esa rabia lo mataste, pero no te pudiste detener-completo la ojijade de manera comprensiva

-exacto… no lamento su muerte, pero si el hecho de perder el control-respondió apenada

Sakura negó y simplemente la abrazo en señal de que la apoyaría, ambas pasaron así un buen rato hasta que la pelirosa fue consiente del tiempo y con mucha dificultad mando a su alumna con Sasori, pues era probable que ya se hubiese cansado de esperar.

Kumi se fue corriendo hasta que llego al frente de la oficina donde estaba un Sasori muy molesto y dispuesto a reclamar por la demora, pero al ser lo suficientemente observador pudo notar rastros de llanto en la cara de la peliblanca así que callo y simplemente entro con ella a la reunión.

-Bien, cumplieron su misión, ahora quiero los detalles- dijo seriamente mirando a la chica fijamente

-Interceptamos al objetivo en el punto que Zetsu nos dio como conveniente e inevitablemente se desato una lucha y todos acabaron muertos- resumió el pelirrojo seriamente

-Si, ¿y eso como se relaciona con el problema que tuvo Kumi ayer? -pregunto el pelinaranja levantando una ceja y juntando sus manos

Kumi suspiro y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido sin tanto detalle como a Sakura, pero si lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de Pein y usando lo poco lo que recordaba, el pelinaranja lo entendió y les dejo retirarse. Una vez libres, Sasori ya se iba sin decir nada, pero sintió una mano que lo detuvo

\- ¡Sasori san! -le dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano evitando que se fuera

\- ¿Dime? – dijo el ojimiel seriamente

\- Lo lamento, no quise atacarte… yo no podía parar-dijo la chica desesperada mirando al suelo

-Tranquila, lo entiendo- respondió el pelirrojo genuinamente sorprendido

\- ¿Enserio?... ¡Gracias! -dijo la chica muy feliz abrazándolo con fuerza, sorprendiendo al chico por segunda vez

Fue un abrazo que no duro mas de un minuto, lo miro y se retiró a su habitación sonriente

-Definitivamente las mujeres hacen cosas estúpidas…- murmuro para si mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con el cuello de la capa.

Pasaron los días desde ese incidente, Sasori se comportaba extraño en presencia de Kumi según Sakura, Deidara e Itachi, para disgusto de todos los miembros de la organización Hidan por fin había recuperado su voz

-Genial, ya puedes berrear otra vez- dijo la ojivioleta poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Si, pero no me vengare… eres de las pocas personas que tienen los cojones suficientes para enfrentarme y eso de alguna jodida manera lo respeto- respondió el peligris entre serio y burlón

Todos los presentes reaccionaron impresionados a esa frase, Konan y Sakura casi escupen sus bebidas, Itachi se aseguro de no estar dentro de un genjutsu, Deidara solo lo veía con los ojos como platos, Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco y Sasori bufo no tan convencido de la sinceridad de esas palabras.

\- ¿Al menos sabes lo que significa el respeto Hidan? -pregunto su compañero de ojos verdes con burla

-joder, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy Kakuzu? -dijo el aludido riendo

-Un idiota desesperante para empezar- recibió como respuesta

Se escucharon unas risas logrando aligerar el ambiente y de forma sorprendente Hidan se quedo en silencio un par de horas antes de volver a ser el escandaloso de siempre.

 **En Konoha**

La situación cada vez empeoraba más, los ninjas y los civiles ya no confiaban en su Hokage, en ella, provocando una crisis paranoica muy grande, bebía mas sake que antes y era muy raro verla sobria, rematando últimamente le soltaban bombas de información que le hacían sentir peor cada que lo pensaba

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-Tsunade, hay algo que debes saber…-empezó Hiashi Hyuga de forma seria_

 _\- ¿Ahora qué? -dijo la aludida con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

 _\- ¿Qué paso con la pequeña Haruno? -pregunto de forma directa_

 _-Deserto- le contesto con simpleza_

 _\- ¿Y realmente no harás nada?, ¿Acaso eres consiente de quien es ella? - pregunto el castaño incrédulo_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene? -dijo la rubia fastidiada_

 _-Ella es descendiente de los Uchiha, Hyuga y probablemente tenga la habilidad del rinnegan gracias a esa mezcla- dijo el ojiperla serio_

 _\- ¿¡Que ella qué!? -dijo sorprendida_

 _-Lo que dije, resulta que desertores de ambos clanes forman parte de sus ancestros según su árbol genealógico- explico el hombre_

 _-maldición- exclamo la mujer sintiéndose peor por haber permitido que todo sucediera_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Ese de lejos era su peor año y si de alguna forma Sakura sabia de su posible poder y lo despertaba o en todo caso se aliaba con algún enemigo poderoso la aldea estaría perdida a futuro…

* * *

Es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado y nada nos leemos la próxima vez

saluditos


	7. Poder oculto

Hola a todos, después de un fin de semana pesado, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia

Espero que les guste

* * *

Sakura llevaba unos cuantos días pensando sobre un incidente… _peculiar_

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-Concéntrate Sakura- dijo el pelinegro de coleta mientras la atacaba_

 _-No me molestes- respondió ella mientras evadía el ataque con mas facilidad que otras veces_

 _-Increíble…-dijo sorprendido, cosa que no pasaba tan seguido_

 _\- ¿Acaso te intimidan mis habilidades? -dijo la pelirosa con burla mientras lo miraba fijamente_

 _-no, mas bien tus ojos… ¿Segura que no perteneces a un clan o algo parecido? -pregunto directamente sin dejar de mirarla_

 _-No que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? -pregunto la chica entre extrañada y alarmada_

 _-Es una extraña combinación entre Sharingan y Rinnegan… -dijo el Uchiha intentando controlar su conmoción_

 _\- ¿Pero qué? -exclamo Sakura mas extrañada que al principio_

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Ella intentaba asimilar el hecho de que de alguna forma tenia esa habilidad, no tenía idea de cómo se pudo haber desarrollado… su familia era de ninjas, pero no un clan importante con habilidades fuera de lo ordinario o al menos era lo que ella sabía.

Por otra parte, Itachi ya lo había hablado con Pein al respecto con la idea de que quizá el supiera algo de la habilidad de la pelirosa, pero quedo igual o más sorprendido que el Uchiha, por lo que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que en Konoha estarían las respuestas y harían hasta lo imposible por obtenerlas.

Días después, Sakura entrenaba de nuevo con Itachi, ahora en Genjutsu pues como miembro de Akatsuki debía tener en equilibrio todas sus habilidades y sin con él no se volvía inmune, no lo logaría con nadie más.

-Sakura, ahora, intenta deshacer la ilusión- ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad

-No puedo, veo las redes de chakra de todos tus clones- dijo ella muy frustrada

\- ¿ves? -dijo el chico dudoso

-Si, solo puedo ver tu red de chakra y eso sin contar a todos tus clones repartidos por aquí-dijo la pelirosa realmente confundida

-Déjame ver-dijo Itachi intrigado

Cuando salieron de la ilusión, Itachi se acercó a la pelirosa y después de un detallado escrutinio, noto que los ojos jade de la chica se veían ligeramente mas pálidos y de una forma casi imperceptible se marcaban unas pocas venas alrededor de sus ojos, por su parte, Sakura intentaba con mucho esfuerzo controlar el inminente sonrojo que el pelinegro le causaba por estar tan cerca de ella, pues no era tonta, seria mayor pero no le quitaba lo condenadamente atractivo.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Sa-ku-ri-ta -dijo el Uchiha muy cerca de ella

\- ¿Por qué? -contesto ella tragándose los nervios y controlando su temblor

-Resulta que también tienes un atisbo del Byakugan- respondió mientras se alejaba de ella

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡¿Otro?! -exclamo ella sorprendida

-Me encuentro igual de sorprendido que tu- respondió con tono serio y juguetón

-…- Sakura solo miraba a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos

\- ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber sobre tu familia? -menciono el alzando una ceja

-Yo… no tengo una idea concreta, pero recuerdo que uno de mis abuelos tenia los ojos blanco- dijo ella pensativa con una mano en su barbilla

\- ¿Solo eso? -pregunto él

-Pues… creo recordar a una abuela que se parecía mucho a ti ahora que lo pienso-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿De casualidad tu abuela se llamaba Izumi? -pregunto Itachi curioso

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – pregunto ella recelosa

-Con los Uchiha, existió una mujer que en su momento fue mi nana, pero que fue expulsada por tener una relación con alguien fuera del clan- dijo el mirándola

-no me estarás diciendo que ella… -empezó Sakura impactada

-Es solo una suposición, pero aun así no explicaría el Rinnegan y el Byakugan- menciono serio

-Quizá en Konoha exista un archivo sobre esto, en los archivos de la Hokage -dijo la ojijade mirándolo

\- ¿Y como lo sabes? -dijo Itachi seriamente

-Yo solía investigar cosas ahí, después de todo ser alumna de la Hokage tenía sus ventajas- dijo ella arrogantemente

-Recuerda que ahora eres una traidora-dijo el con su sonrisa arrogante

-Ya, pero conozco el lugar tan bien que podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados-dijo la ojijade sonriendo

-Bien, iré a hablar con Pein y saldremos de misión- finalizo el pelinegro caminando hacia el interior de la base

Sakura solo suspiro, eran muchos problemas en menos de un año… definitivamente pediría unas vacaciones, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación por un buen baño, pues realmente lo necesitaba.

 **En otro lugar dentro de la base**

-Básicamente quieres una misión para recolectar información en Konoha- afirmo el pelinaranja seriamente

-Así es… además de la manifestación del Sharingan y Rinnegan combinados y hoy resulta que también tiene el Byakugan- resumió el pelinegro tranquilamente

-Interesante… mañana tendrás mi respuesta Itachi, realmente sacamos la lotería al admitir a esas dos chicas en la organización-comento el portador de Rinnegan con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Bien, gracias Pein-sama- respondió el pelinegro respetuosamente antes de salir

\- ¿Lo has oído Konan?, tenemos a un par de joyas en la organización-dijo el pelinaranja sin dejar de sonreír

\- ¿Crees que apoyen nuestro objetivo principal? -pregunto preocupada la peli azul

-Después de todo lo que han vivido no me queda la menor duda- afirmo muy seguro

-Si tu lo dices… espero que él no decida volver a entrometerse-suspiro la chica

-Calma, ahora si estaremos preparados-le aseguro su compañero

-Iré con las chicas, nos vemos mas tarde-le dijo la chica sonriéndole antes de irse

La base estaba aparentemente silenciosa, al menos hasta que se llegaba a la zona donde estaban las habitaciones, en un cuarto se escuchaban unas sonoras risas femeninas, en otro una discusión sobre arte y por último casi al fondo unos alaridos de dolor dignos de una persona torturada, que poco a poco opacaba los ruidos de las otras habitaciones.

-Como no se calle, le corto la cabeza y la cuelgo del árbol mas alto que encuentre- exclamo la chica peliblanca con una sonrisa tétrica que contenía su rabia y molestia

-Calma Kumi, no creo que sea necesario algo tan drástico- medio la ojijade intentando ignorar el ruido

-Te acostumbraras cariño, o si quieres puedo conseguirte tapones para oídos- ofreció Konan amablemente

-Esta bien-suspiro la ojivioleta poniendo sus ojos en blanco

En ese momento escucharon una riña justo de donde salían los gritos anteriormente

\- ¡Te puedes callar de una buena vez! -exclamo una voz grave, que las chicas reconocieron como Kakuzu

\- ¡¿Por qué putas gritas?!, ¡no vez que estoy a la mitad de un ritual! -respondió la voz que a todas luces era Hidan

\- ¡Tus alaridos no me dejan contar mi dinero en paz! -recibió como respuesta

\- ¡Me importa una mierda tu puto dinero Kakuzu! -fue lo último que escucharon del peligris

Después de ese breve intercambio solo se escucharon un par de golpes, un grito mas y después solo silencio, un apacible y hermoso silencio

 **Al día siguiente**

-Itachi, Sakura, Kumi y Sasori, los quiero en mi despacho al medio día-anuncio Pein durante el desayuno

El Uchiha mayor tenia una ligera idea de para que era la reunión, pero aún no podía encajar a Kumi y Sasori a la ecuación. La hora pactada había llegado y los cuatro se encontraban al frente de la oficina de su líder por lo que sin querer hacerlo esperar entraron en silencio.

-Me alegra ver su puntualidad- los recibió el pelinaranja-ahora su misión es simple, deben infiltrarse en Konoha y obtener cierta información acerca de ti Sakura- les dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a la pelirosa fijamente

\- ¿Y para eso necesita cuatro personas? -pregunto Kumi extrañada

-Así es… mientras Itachi y Sakura se infiltran en la aldea y llegan a la sala con los archivos de la Hokage, ustedes dos se encargarán de hacer una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para alertar a la aldea y que todas sus fuerzas importantes se dirijan hacia ustedes, el lugar lo deciden ustedes- acabo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su cara

-Genial… ¿Alguna restricción para la ejecución de esa distracción? -pregunto Kumi de forma demasiado formal

-Ninguna, la idea es que crean que su objetivo es atacar la aldea, puesto que ellos saben que trabajamos en parejas no sospecharían al verlos juntos-resumió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa burlona

-Bien, ¿en cuanto tiempo partimos? -pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente

-Lo más pronto posible- recibió como respuesta

Después de esa respuesta los 4 asintieron y se retiraron en silencio a sus habitaciones por el equipo necesario para poder cumplir con su misión.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	8. Infiltración

Hola, aqui traigo un capitulo de rapido por que si no se me hara tarde y no llegare a mi primera clase cx

Disfrútenlo

* * *

En menos de media hora estuvieron listos para irse, pues les quedaba un día y medio de camino, tenían que planear una estrategia y además preparar un plan de contingencia por si algo salía mal, aunque fuese una posibilidad muy remota.

-…entonces ustedes los entretienen en un lago que esta a tres horas, lo que nos da un margen de tiempo para entrar, buscar y salir como si nada- resumió el pelinegro

\- ¿Lago? -pregunto la peliblanca curiosa

-Si un lago, es amplio y esta cerca de un claro donde te puedes divertir un rato- le respondió el Uchiha con calma

-Me queda claro que es un lugar de diversión, pero no sé qué es un lago…-dijo la ojivioleta desviando la mirada avergonzada

-Oh así que era eso…-susurro Sakura mirándola con comprensión- Es un lugar donde hay agua de manera natural y es simplemente hermoso- le describió la ojijade con una sonrisa

-Entiendo, puedo encontrar la manera de usar el lugar para divertirme-dijo indiferente la peliblanca

Ambos hombres miraron el intercambio con un sentimiento que iba entre la incomodidad y la tristeza, pero dejaron eso de lado y decidieron retomar su camino hacia Konoha, pues solo les faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar y debían prepararse.

A la mitad de un sendero cercano a la aldea, se separaron y comenzaron su plan.

Itachi y Sakura entraron bajo el disfraz de un par de ancianos comerciantes retirados que iban en busca de un lugar tranquilo para retirarse, sin dudar les dejaron pasar y hasta indicaciones les dieron para que fueran a hablar con la Hokage.

-Ya entramos, ahora se supone que en quince minutos esos dos harán un alboroto de los grandes como distracción así que solo hay que esperar- le susurro Itachi a Sakura mientras llegaban a su destino

\- (ladridos de perro) -ambos miraron al enorme animal que se abalanzaba sobre ellos

\- ¡Akamaru!, lo siento, solo corrió y no pude detenerlo – hablo un castaño disculpándose con ellos

El can los olfateaba y no dejaba de ladrar, era evidente que a un perro entrenado no lo iban a poder engañar, pero fingiendo lo mejor que pudieron intentaron seguir la corriente

-No te preocupes chico, a veces los animales pueden tener mucha energía -dijo ella con voz calmada que se oía agradable por el efecto de la edad

\- ¿Seguros?, puedo compensarlo si quieren- se ofreció el chico al notar que Akamaru no dejaba de ladrarles y mostrarse a la defensiva frente a ellos

-Ya oíste a mi esposa, no pasa nada, no nos ha molestado… al contrario hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos tanta energía en un joven -dijo él mirando a su acompañante que a pesar de saber el papel no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando menciono que eran "pareja"

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro y una vez más lo siento – dijo el chico llevándose a rastras a su perro que lucia demasiado inquieto

Ambos suspiraron aliviados de haberse librado del rastreador, reanudaron su camino cuando escucharon una serie de explosiones a lo lejos y vieron a muchos ninjas corriendo en una sola dirección.

* * *

\- ¿Preparado?, esto va a ser muy ruidoso -exclamo la ojivioleta mientras sonreía y golpeaba con fuerza el muro que tenía enfrente

Kumi golpeaba su objetivo tan fuerte que daba la impresión de estar siendo atacado con bombas de alto calibre por el ruido que se producía, hasta que logro deshacer un gran tramo y vieron a todo un ejército acercándose a ellos, Sasori lanzo de señuelo un par de marionetas encapuchadas y a cierta distancia se iban asegurando de guiarlos al lugar planeado, al que no llegaron todos los que esperaban, pues la peliblanca considero que era buena idea atacar a algunos en el camino dejando un camino de cuerpos y manchas rojas de camino al lago.

Una vez en el lago, ambos estaban sentados en una roca "esperando" su llegada sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Akatsuki! -dijo uno de los ninjas sorprendido

-Así es-respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de aburrimiento desde el interior de Hiruko

\- ¿Qué buscan aquí? -pregunto otro de los ninjas de Konoha en posición defensiva

-Nada grave, solo ganarme mi lugar en la organización- comenzó Kumi de forma suave y tranquila -se supone que debo atacar y eliminar a tantos ninjas de Konoha como me sea posible y como yo quiera… a eso ustedes me van a ayudar -acabo con un tono infantil y sonriendo como desquiciada

-Tú eres la chica que huyo junto con Haruno- reconoció uno de los tantos ninjas

-Vaya, me haces pensar que soy inolvidable-río mientras se acercaba a ellos

\- ¿Dónde esta Haruno? -pregunto el que parecía ser el líder de todo ese grupo

-Descansando plácidamente en una base -respondió con indiferencia – a diferencia de mí, ella al ser medico y de las mejores fue aceptada de inmediato sin pruebas, en cambio yo tengo que venir a jugar un rato con ustedes – al pronunciar la última palabra atravesó a uno de los ninjas ocultos con su habilidad.

Así fue como una sangrienta pelea empezó, realmente los había engañado logrando que fuesen a buscarla aún más ninjas dándoles más tiempo a Itachi y Sakura en su búsqueda.

* * *

Ya habían revuelto la mitad de los archivos y aun no hallaban nada, pero sabían que tenían tiempo de sobra gracias al alboroto que había al otro lado de la aldea

-Vaya que saben llamar la atención -dijo el Uchiha ligeramente impresionado

-Es Kumi, le gusta ser el centro de atención… y más si conlleva darse un festín-respondió la ojijade con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por su alumna

-Creo que aquí hay algo…-la llamo el portador del sharingan mostrándole una carpeta medianamente gruesa

-veamos- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el documento y lo empezaba a leer

-" _…unión de una Uchiha y un Otsutsuki… a la par que una Haruno y un Hyuga…de esas uniones nacieron dos pequeños, Rasa Otsutsuki y Mebuki Haruno… al final se unieron y tuvieron a una pequeña niña con un poder descomunal…sellado por seguridad y su propia protección…_ "-la chica paro sorprendida

-Supongo que esa eres tú Sakura- medito el pelinegro intrigado

-Al parecer… nos lo llevamos, es justo lo que buscábamos- decidió ella caminando hacia la puerta, pero tropezó con otra carpeta de igual tamaño

\- " _Kumiko Himura…_ ", ¿Quién crees que sea? -dijo el Uchiha mientras sostenía la carpeta en sus manos

 _-_ No lo sé, pero tráela, tengo un presentimiento -dijo la pelirosa avanzando hacia la entrada pues según sus cálculos ya era hora de retirarse para evitar ser descubiertos

* * *

-Pues nada… nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me de una buena pelea – exclamo la chica mientras limpiaba de su boca los rastros de sangre después de haber comido tanto

-No puedes esperar mucho de ninjas normales Kumi -le respondió su compañero pelirrojo

-Tsk, al menos sirvieron de comida, no me puedo quejar tanto -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras guardaba algunos cuerpos para sus futuras comidas

-Kumi… ¿es necesario que comas carne humana? – Pregunto Sasori intrigado

-No es que tenga opción, la comida que ustedes comen a mí me sabe cómo basura, aunque evidentemente no lo sea… mis papilas gustativas funcionan diferente-explico ella con simpleza

-Ya veo, ¿quieres ayuda? -dijo el saliendo de Hiruko

\- ¿No te da asco? -pregunto ella de vuelta

-He manipulado muchos cuerpos para hacer mis marionetas humanas, no es que esto sea diferente

Ambos se pusieron a recolectar cuerpos tranquilamente esperando a sus compañeros

Sakura e Itachi pudieron admirar la obra de Kumi y no sabían si sorprenderse o asquearse del color rojo en todas partes, pero simplemente decidieron ignorarlo por su propio bien antes de encaminarse a la base donde tendrían mucho que leer.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Saluditos


	9. Archivos

hola de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza , fue una semana de examenes... brutal pero aqui esta el capitulo

* * *

Su camino de vuelta a la base lo sintieron corto a comparación del momento en que partieron, todos iban muy serios, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que una voz femenina los despertó del trance

\- ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban Sakura san? – pregunto la chica ojivioleta con un tono curioso

-Si, se podría decir que fue una búsqueda muy… reveladora-le respondió la pelirosa calmadamente dejando que una sonrisa bailara en su rostro

-Tendrás mucho que leer con eso sensei -recibió como respuesta seguido de una risa burlona

-Podrías ser igual de buena si le dedicaras tiempo a tus estudios Kumi -le dijo la ojijade burlándose

-Sabes que no me gusta leer nada que no tenga que ver con nuevos métodos de tortura-dijo la peliblanca con un tono que iba entre la burla y lo sombrío

Nadie quiso decir nada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerla, aun no se habían acostumbrado del todo a las actitudes tan tétricas de la chica peliblanca por lo que solamente hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado y apresuraron su paso para llegar pronto.

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado de ese ataque? -pregunto la Hokage seriamente

-Todos muertos, alrededor de 50 bajas y con muchos cuerpos desaparecidos- informo un AMBU seriamente

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿Cómo es que pueden perderse tantos ninjas de rango jounnin sin dejar malherido y capturado a un Akatsuki? -pregunto muy molesta la rubia

-No lo sabemos… no se encontró nada mas que un escenario sangriento sin cadáveres- le respondió el ninja sin dejar su seriedad, pero un leve atisbo de asco

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte- le indico con un gesto de su mano que la dejaran sola

\- ¿Cuál era su objetivo real?... -se pregunto la rubia en voz alta mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su cara

Los cuatro llegaron en la tarde a la base y mientras Itachi se ofreció a ir con Pein a reportarse los otros tres solo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asearse y descansar después de todos esos días agitados.

Sakura se dio una ducha rápida y cuando estuvo lista se quedo mirando fijamente hacia las dos grandes carpetas que reposaban sobre esta una no tenía nombre, pero sabía que hablaba sobre ella y su familia…el cómo es que tenía tres doujutsus y que eso fuese lo más natural del mundo y por otro lado estaba esa carpeta con un nombre, una historia que en el fondo creía saber a quién pertenecía…

Después de debatirlo por un rato, se decidió a leer primero la suya, después de todo era algo con lo que tendría que vivir y ya no había nadie para explicarle con exactitud todo lo que significaba tener ancestros como esos, abrió la carpeta…

 _"Clan Haruno_

 _En un principio se creía que estos solo eran una gran familia de reconocidos comerciantes, pero al final resultaron ser de los mejores shinobis que la aldea pudo albergar, pues cumplían sus misiones a la perfección y contaban con un perfecto control de chakra, al final nadie sospechaba de ellos, sus encargos eran misiones S y SS, por lo que la discreción siempre fue clave, al menos hasta que decidieron mezclarse con otros clanes. Todo comenzó cuando una joven Mebuki, hija de la líder del clan y de un Hyuga desterrado acogido por los Haruno, se enamoro de Rasa un hombre valiente y fuerte del que poco se sabía. Paso el tiempo y sus sentimientos crecían hasta que llego el día en que el joven le propuso matrimonio, fue el día de la boda que se supo la identidad de él… un Otsutsuki. Paso el tiempo y se olvido esa condición, pues el renuncio a su apellido y conservo el Haruno para pasar desapercibido, al cabo de un tiempo tuvieron a una pequeña niña muy hermosa con un poder descomunal pero su padre decidió sellarlo por seguridad y su propia protección._

 _En una noche tormentosa a los 6 meses del nacimiento de la heredera, el clan entero fue atacado y casi totalmente masacrado, solo la pequeña familia principal se salvo y decidieron mudarse a una zona completamente lejos de su antiguo hogar en busca de protección y por el bien de su bebé, desde entonces residieron cerca del área comercial de civiles dejando en el olvido su distrito._

 _En resumen, la unión de una Uchiha y un Otsutsuki a la par que una Haruno y un Hyuga y de esas uniones nacieron dos pequeños, Rasa Otsutsuki y Mebuki Haruno que al final se unieron y tuvieron a una pequeña niña con un poder descomunal que sellado por seguridad y su propia protección, la pequeña creció, sus padres murieron en una misión cuando tenía 14 y desde entonces la chica se destacó en el área médica, pues por órdenes del tercer Hokage y después de lady Tsunade, ella no debe desarrollarse en el área de combate pues el sello podría romperse y liberar el poder que se sospecha puede ser una combinación de las herencias Uchiha y Hyuga, o en la creación de un nuevo doujutsus más poderoso que los tres existentes._

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Edad: 16_

 _Estatura: 1.61m_

 _Peso: 45.4kg_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de marzo_

 _Naturaleza de Chakra: Tierra, Agua, Yin, Yang_

 _Apariencia:_

 _Pelo rosa, piel pálida y ojos jade_

 _Observaciones_

 _Pese a todo pronostico Tsunade Senju considero que era una buena idea entrenarla a pesar de conocer su origen, de momento no se desato ninguna habilidad peculiar o signo del que debamos preocuparnos, solo es mantenerla vigilada, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente, llegando al nivel del joven heredero Nara, por lo que es de suma importancia mantenerla bajo vigilancia 24/7._

 _Sus habilidades en ninjutsu medico son destacables al igual que el manejo de venenos en batalla, se estima que a su corta edad ha creado alrededor de 20 o más variedades de venenos para su uso personal._

 _Actualización_

 _Recientemente decidió desertar de la aldea acompañada por el sujeto de pruebas del caso Himura, su paradero es actualmente desconocido, pero se tiene la orden de asesinarla si es vista en las cercanías de la aldea o de algún lugar aliado de la misma."_

Cuando Sakura acabo de leer el suyo se sintió realmente engañada, pues todo el mundo lo sabia y nadie le dijo nada, la limitaban a propósito, la hacían menos incluso cuando superó a su antigua maestra, respiro profundo intentando calmarse y pensar las cosas con calma pues enojándose no lograría mucho más que una rabieta por lo que decidió leer la otra carpeta que le intrigaba.

 _"Kumi Himura_

 _Edad: 5 años_

 _Estatura: 1.20m_

 _Apariencia: Cabello blanco, ojos violetas, piel pálida_

 _Informe:_

 _Fue encontrada en las ruinas de lo que era una pequeña aldea de comerciantes, cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, se le tuvo que neutralizar antes de hacer la investigación el área. En un rincón de la casa principal fueron encontradas las siguientes notas:_

 _Nota 1_

 _Todos ellos me recibieron con mucha calidez, aún me parece curioso que la familia principal se apellide Himura, que es el nombre de la aldea y significa literalmente *Aldea escarlata* si todo lo que lo rodea es de un color verde brillante. Lo único que me pareció extraño fue el banquete, pues a mi me dieron unos excelentes manjares pero ellos comían carne cruda, la hija del líder de la aldea me mira raro, como un gato que mira al ratón como a su próxima presa. Durante la cena me hicieron saber su nombre, Kumi *Mujer de belleza extraordinaria, misteriosa y un tanto especial*, el nombre le quedaba perfecto a pesar de su corta edad, su cabello blanco y brillante, esos enormes ojos violetas y su palidez la hacían parecer una pequeña muñeca de porcelana viviente que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, aunque puede que solo este cansado con el viaje y lo esté imaginando._

 _Nota 2_

 _Hoy salí a recorrer los hermosos jardines, todos me miraban como esa pequeña…como si yo fuese una presa y a la vez como si no me pudiesen alcanzar. Curiosamente la pequeña Kumi estaba ahí y me miraba con sus brillantes ojos, registrando cada movimiento que yo hacía, hasta cierto punto me estaba poniendo muy nervioso el sentir tantas miradas sobre mí, pero repentinamente todos desaparecieron y me quede solo junto a una fuente mirando a las aves que levantaron el vuelo alarmadamente, huyendo de algo mientras que un terrible silencio se creaba en el exterior._

 _Nota 3_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue, y me he dado cuenta de que es muy usual que desaparezcan personas en la aldea fuera de esta mansión, mi anfitrión que es el líder de la aldea no parece especialmente preocupado por el asunto, solo se limita a mandar cartas y días después de que las envía llegan mas personas a vivir donde antiguamente había otras personas, como si estas fuesen reemplazables … no quiero pensar mal pero mi intuición me dice que la familia que me hospeda es culpable de toda la situación._

 _Nota 4_

 _Encontré un buen escondite para observar las actividades de la familia sin que estos noten mi ausencia o que los estoy espiando, quizá así pueda descubrir que es lo que pasa con la gente de la aldea y disipar esa absurda idea de que la familia principal tiene algo que ver. Puedo ver a la pequeña Kumi desde aquí… últimamente se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, como si estuviese planeando algo en grande a pesar de su corta edad._

 _Nota 5_

 _Tuve que huir a mi escondite, ellos enloquecieron… comenzaron a atacar la aldea con unas extremidades raras que surgían de diferentes puntos de sus espaldas, algunas parecían colas, otros unas extremidades rígidas y muy afiladas y sus ojos… dios sus ojos , todos los tienen negros en su esclera y su iris brilla en un rojo intenso, lo que mas me asquea es que a todo aquel que matan lo devoran con desesperación y ¿diversión?, esto es realmente descabellado espero que no me encuentren._

 _Nota 6_

 _¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!, al final cuando acabaron con los aldeanos comenzaron a atacarse entre sí, y a comerse logrando que se vieran aún más monstruosos que antes, lo peor es que no puedo salir de aquí, correría la misma suerte que el resto de la aldea, lo extraño es que no he visto a la pequeña Kumi en ninguna parte, quizá ya acabaron con ella por ser tan pequeña._

 _Nota 7_

 _Desde aquí pude encontrarla, la veo hipnotizado como ella sola acabo con su familia y ahora arranca los ojos que come como un manjar exótico, esa facilidad con la que muerde los brazos para arrancarlos de su dueño y comerlos lentamente sin importar la sangre que mancha su rostro, cabello y ropa… la elegancia con la que come pedazo a pedazo a esa persona a la que una vez llamo padre… como esos ojos tan aterradores reflejan la satisfacción que le causa lo que esta haciendo, al obtener algo que al parecer deseaba fuertemente. Me vio, y ahora camina lentamente hacia mi sonriendo, sin prisas, acepto que este es mi fin… estas notas las ocultare en un rincón y solo esperare a que ella llegue hasta mi… pequeña Kumi…a tu corta eres el peor de todos los monstruos._

 _Todas las notas originales fueron halladas con manchas de sangre, la niña despertó a pesar de que sus heridas eran una muerte segura, será llevada a Konoha para investigar su extraña condición y comprobar si lo que dicen las notas es cierto."_

-Kumi…- susurró la ojijade perdiendo el aliento

La pelirosa estaba demasiado impactada…esa era básicamente la infancia de su alumna, de alguna forma ambas tenían en común toda una historia extraordinaria y quizá era por eso que sentía una conexión con ella de manera única, lo mas prudente era ocultar lo que acababa de descubrir sobre ella y enfocarse sobre su linaje y toda su herencia. Suspiro, tendría que ir a buscar a Itachi para resumirle la lectura sobre su familia y así él pudiese establecer un entrenamiento decente que desarrollara su potencial, escondió el expediente de Kumi y minutos después salió de su habitación en busca del Uchiha mayor con la esperanza de no tener que dar mil vueltas solo para encontrarlo.

\- ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban Sakura san? – pregunto la chica ojivioleta con un tono curioso

-Si, se podría decir que fue una búsqueda muy… reveladora-le respondió la pelirosa calmadamente dejando que una sonrisa bailara en su rostro

-Tendrás mucho que leer con eso sensei -recibió como respuesta seguido de una risa burlona

-Podrías ser igual de buena si le dedicaras tiempo a tus estudios Kumi -le dijo la ojijade burlándose

-Sabes que no me gusta leer nada que no tenga que ver con nuevos métodos de tortura-dijo la peliblanca con un tono que iba entre la burla y lo sombrío

Nadie quiso decir nada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerla, aun no se habían acostumbrado del todo a las actitudes tan tétricas de la chica peliblanca por lo que solamente hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado y apresuraron su paso para llegar pronto.

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado de ese ataque? -pregunto la Hokage seriamente

-Todos muertos, alrededor de 50 bajas y con muchos cuerpos desaparecidos- informo un AMBU seriamente

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿Cómo es que pueden perderse tantos ninjas de rango jounnin sin dejar malherido y capturado a un Akatsuki? -pregunto muy molesta la rubia

-No lo sabemos… no se encontró nada mas que un escenario sangriento sin cadáveres- le respondió el ninja sin dejar su seriedad, pero un leve atisbo de asco

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte- le indico con un gesto de su mano que la dejaran sola

\- ¿Cuál era su objetivo real?... -se pregunto la rubia en voz alta mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su cara

Los cuatro llegaron en la tarde a la base y mientras Itachi se ofreció a ir con Pein a reportarse los otros tres solo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asearse y descansar después de todos esos días agitados.

Sakura se dio una ducha rápida y cuando estuvo lista se quedo mirando fijamente hacia las dos grandes carpetas que reposaban sobre esta una no tenía nombre, pero sabía que hablaba sobre ella y su familia…el cómo es que tenía tres doujutsus y que eso fuese lo más natural del mundo y por otro lado estaba esa carpeta con un nombre, una historia que en el fondo creía saber a quién pertenecía…

Después de debatirlo por un rato, se decidió a leer primero la suya, después de todo era algo con lo que tendría que vivir y ya no había nadie para explicarle con exactitud todo lo que significaba tener ancestros como esos, abrió la carpeta…

 _"Clan Haruno_

 _En un principio se creía que estos solo eran una gran familia de reconocidos comerciantes, pero al final resultaron ser de los mejores shinobis que la aldea pudo albergar, pues cumplían sus misiones a la perfección y contaban con un perfecto control de chakra, al final nadie sospechaba de ellos, sus encargos eran misiones S y SS, por lo que la discreción siempre fue clave, al menos hasta que decidieron mezclarse con otros clanes. Todo comenzó cuando una joven Mebuki, hija de la líder del clan y de un Hyuga desterrado acogido por los Haruno, se enamoro de Rasa un hombre valiente y fuerte del que poco se sabía. Paso el tiempo y sus sentimientos crecían hasta que llego el día en que el joven le propuso matrimonio, fue el día de la boda que se supo la identidad de él… un Otsutsuki. Paso el tiempo y se olvido esa condición, pues el renuncio a su apellido y conservo el Haruno para pasar desapercibido, al cabo de un tiempo tuvieron a una pequeña niña muy hermosa con un poder descomunal pero su padre decidió sellarlo por seguridad y su propia protección._

 _En una noche tormentosa a los 6 meses del nacimiento de la heredera, el clan entero fue atacado y casi totalmente masacrado, solo la pequeña familia principal se salvo y decidieron mudarse a una zona completamente lejos de su antiguo hogar en busca de protección y por el bien de su bebé, desde entonces residieron cerca del área comercial de civiles dejando en el olvido su distrito._

 _En resumen, la unión de una Uchiha y un Otsutsuki a la par que una Haruno y un Hyuga y de esas uniones nacieron dos pequeños, Rasa Otsutsuki y Mebuki Haruno que al final se unieron y tuvieron a una pequeña niña con un poder descomunal que sellado por seguridad y su propia protección, la pequeña creció, sus padres murieron en una misión cuando tenía 14 y desde entonces la chica se destacó en el área médica, pues por órdenes del tercer Hokage y después de lady Tsunade, ella no debe desarrollarse en el área de combate pues el sello podría romperse y liberar el poder que se sospecha puede ser una combinación de las herencias Uchiha y Hyuga, o en la creación de un nuevo doujutsus más poderoso que los tres existentes._

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Edad: 16_

 _Estatura: 1.61m_

 _Peso: 45.4kg_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de marzo_

 _Naturaleza de Chakra: Tierra, Agua, Yin, Yang_

 _Apariencia:_

 _Pelo rosa, piel pálida y ojos jade_

 _Observaciones_

 _Pese a todo pronostico Tsunade Senju considero que era una buena idea entrenarla a pesar de conocer su origen, de momento no se desato ninguna habilidad peculiar o signo del que debamos preocuparnos, solo es mantenerla vigilada, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente, llegando al nivel del joven heredero Nara, por lo que es de suma importancia mantenerla bajo vigilancia 24/7._

 _Sus habilidades en ninjutsu medico son destacables al igual que el manejo de venenos en batalla, se estima que a su corta edad ha creado alrededor de 20 o más variedades de venenos para su uso personal._

 _Actualización_

 _Recientemente decidió desertar de la aldea acompañada por el sujeto de pruebas del caso Himura, su paradero es actualmente desconocido, pero se tiene la orden de asesinarla si es vista en las cercanías de la aldea o de algún lugar aliado de la misma."_

Cuando Sakura acabo de leer el suyo se sintió realmente engañada, pues todo el mundo lo sabia y nadie le dijo nada, la limitaban a propósito, la hacían menos incluso cuando superó a su antigua maestra, respiro profundo intentando calmarse y pensar las cosas con calma pues enojándose no lograría mucho más que una rabieta por lo que decidió leer la otra carpeta que le intrigaba.

 _"Kumi Himura_

 _Edad: 5 años_

 _Estatura: 1.20m_

 _Apariencia: Cabello blanco, ojos violetas, piel pálida_

 _Informe:_

 _Fue encontrada en las ruinas de lo que era una pequeña aldea de comerciantes, cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, se le tuvo que neutralizar antes de hacer la investigación el área. En un rincón de la casa principal fueron encontradas las siguientes notas:_

 _Nota 1_

 _Todos ellos me recibieron con mucha calidez, aún me parece curioso que la familia principal se apellide Himura, que es el nombre de la aldea y significa literalmente *Aldea escarlata* si todo lo que lo rodea es de un color verde brillante. Lo único que me pareció extraño fue el banquete, pues a mi me dieron unos excelentes manjares pero ellos comían carne cruda, la hija del líder de la aldea me mira raro, como un gato que mira al ratón como a su próxima presa. Durante la cena me hicieron saber su nombre, Kumi *Mujer de belleza extraordinaria, misteriosa y un tanto especial*, el nombre le quedaba perfecto a pesar de su corta edad, su cabello blanco y brillante, esos enormes ojos violetas y su palidez la hacían parecer una pequeña muñeca de porcelana viviente que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, aunque puede que solo este cansado con el viaje y lo esté imaginando._

 _Nota 2_

 _Hoy salí a recorrer los hermosos jardines, todos me miraban como esa pequeña…como si yo fuese una presa y a la vez como si no me pudiesen alcanzar. Curiosamente la pequeña Kumi estaba ahí y me miraba con sus brillantes ojos, registrando cada movimiento que yo hacía, hasta cierto punto me estaba poniendo muy nervioso el sentir tantas miradas sobre mí, pero repentinamente todos desaparecieron y me quede solo junto a una fuente mirando a las aves que levantaron el vuelo alarmadamente, huyendo de algo mientras que un terrible silencio se creaba en el exterior._

 _Nota 3_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue, y me he dado cuenta de que es muy usual que desaparezcan personas en la aldea fuera de esta mansión, mi anfitrión que es el líder de la aldea no parece especialmente preocupado por el asunto, solo se limita a mandar cartas y días después de que las envía llegan mas personas a vivir donde antiguamente había otras personas, como si estas fuesen reemplazables … no quiero pensar mal pero mi intuición me dice que la familia que me hospeda es culpable de toda la situación._

 _Nota 4_

 _Encontré un buen escondite para observar las actividades de la familia sin que estos noten mi ausencia o que los estoy espiando, quizá así pueda descubrir que es lo que pasa con la gente de la aldea y disipar esa absurda idea de que la familia principal tiene algo que ver. Puedo ver a la pequeña Kumi desde aquí… últimamente se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, como si estuviese planeando algo en grande a pesar de su corta edad._

 _Nota 5_

 _Tuve que huir a mi escondite, ellos enloquecieron… comenzaron a atacar la aldea con unas extremidades raras que surgían de diferentes puntos de sus espaldas, algunas parecían colas, otros unas extremidades rígidas y muy afiladas y sus ojos… dios sus ojos , todos los tienen negros en su esclera y su iris brilla en un rojo intenso, lo que mas me asquea es que a todo aquel que matan lo devoran con desesperación y ¿diversión?, esto es realmente descabellado espero que no me encuentren._

 _Nota 6_

 _¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!, al final cuando acabaron con los aldeanos comenzaron a atacarse entre sí, y a comerse logrando que se vieran aún más monstruosos que antes, lo peor es que no puedo salir de aquí, correría la misma suerte que el resto de la aldea, lo extraño es que no he visto a la pequeña Kumi en ninguna parte, quizá ya acabaron con ella por ser tan pequeña._

 _Nota 7_

 _Desde aquí pude encontrarla, la veo hipnotizado como ella sola acabo con su familia y ahora arranca los ojos que come como un manjar exótico, esa facilidad con la que muerde los brazos para arrancarlos de su dueño y comerlos lentamente sin importar la sangre que mancha su rostro, cabello y ropa… la elegancia con la que come pedazo a pedazo a esa persona a la que una vez llamo padre… como esos ojos tan aterradores reflejan la satisfacción que le causa lo que esta haciendo, al obtener algo que al parecer deseaba fuertemente. Me vio, y ahora camina lentamente hacia mi sonriendo, sin prisas, acepto que este es mi fin… estas notas las ocultare en un rincón y solo esperare a que ella llegue hasta mi… pequeña Kumi…a tu corta eres el peor de todos los monstruos._

 _Todas las notas originales fueron halladas con manchas de sangre, la niña despertó a pesar de que sus heridas eran una muerte segura, será llevada a Konoha para investigar su extraña condición y comprobar si lo que dicen las notas es cierto."_

-Kumi…- susurró la ojijade perdiendo el aliento

La pelirosa estaba demasiado impactada…esa era básicamente la infancia de su alumna, de alguna forma ambas tenían en común toda una historia extraordinaria y quizá era por eso que sentía una conexión con ella de manera única, lo mas prudente era ocultar lo que acababa de descubrir sobre ella y enfocarse sobre su linaje y toda su herencia. Suspiro, tendría que ir a buscar a Itachi para resumirle la lectura sobre su familia y así él pudiese establecer un entrenamiento decente que desarrollara su potencial, escondió el expediente de Kumi y minutos después salió de su habitación en busca del Uchiha mayor con la esperanza de no tener que dar mil vueltas solo para encontrarlo.

* * *

gracias por leer

saluditos


End file.
